This invention relates to the manufacture of lollipops, that is to say to candies or sweetmeats made of sugar or other flavouring or fillings, (hereinafter referred to as ‘sugar confectioner’), mounted on sticks.
The present invention more particularly relates to apparatus for the transfer of lollipop sticks during the manufacture of lollipops, and provides a reliable arrangement for transfer and which is less prone to misfeeding.
The term ‘stick’ is used herein to denote any elongate handle for a lollipop.